One Way Ticket
by neila cross
Summary: When the heart leads, the brain shuts up and follows. Rating changed from T to M!


**One Way Ticket**

He couldn't take it.

Troy Bolton awoke in cold sweat, he planned this day – planned it meticulously: every step up to the most minute detail; it was etched in his brain and carved in his heart. He was going to have her – come what may!

Quickly getting up from bed, he went to the hallway bathroom and showered, and then he primped himself up to be as suave looking as possible. He wore a striped blue polo over dark skinny jeans with a white belt and complemented himself in the mirror. He put on his white Converse sneakers and a pair of aviator glasses, fixed his hair into a messy yet sexy 'do one more time and drove to school.

Sharpay was fitting a tiara on her head and was too busy to being vain to notice Troy sneak up beside her locker and slam its pink doors shut. She yelped and faced the culprit only to find her love of her life's (who doesn't even know this fact – well, not yet) face merely inches from hers. She gulped and looked at his granite blue eyes wondering how on earth she survived without drowning in them.

Without batting an eye, he looked down on her soulful brown eyes and speculated how long he could stand without going insane and just kissing her right there and then. He took a deep breath and brought his face a bit closer to hers – he could smell her perfume and the scent coupled with her eyes were just too much for the Basketball King.

Without thinking, without deliberating, without doubt, he instinctively grabbed the front of her neck gently and quite forcefully slammed her back on the pink doors of her locker before locking her lips with his. He kissed her with so much passion and it took a while before she responded.

The _Ice Queen _was utterly astonished – her dream guy just slammed her onto her locker and started making out with her! It took a while for the news to sink in when she realized that his tongue was begging entrance to her mouth – whimpering even. She happily obliged and soon their tongues battled to conquer each other as their hearts started beating faster and Albuquerque got hotter than it already was!

A crowd gathered as hot and ice locked together in a heated battle for domination. Students' watched as Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans made out hot and heavy right in the middle of the hall. The jocks were cheering and Ryan Evans looked scandalized – then horrified as he saw Troy's hand sneak under Sharpay's blouse.

He advanced hoping to put a stop to this flagrant behavior but before he could step into the invisible circle outlined by the students a hand flew to his mouth and a pair of arms pinning him to the wall. The hand belonged to Gabriella and the pair of arms were Kelsi's and Chads. He glared at them but they shrugged it off.

Sharpay's moaning could be heard throughout the hall as Troy groped underneath her blouse and ran his hand all over her back and unclasped her bra then went to massage her boobs. She arched her back and looped her right foot around Troy's hip and he cupped a hand on her ass and raised her a bit. When she moved upward, her hand brushed over his manhood and managed to stay there, working over the fabric of his jeans.

Troy let out a guttural moan and felt himself getting harder and harder as the petite blonde's hand increased her movement – the friction was just too much! He started kneading her breasts faster and rubbed circles on her nipples, her moans encouraging him to knead faster yet rub slower – which he did, eliciting another high moan of pleasure as she kissed him harder making sure that maybe she'll bruise his lips somewhat.

Sharpay finally had enough of Troy's scrumptious mouth and trailed kisses down his neck as she stroked his rock hard manhood and he just panted heavily as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her stroking becoming fumbling as she groped for the zipper of his jeans. He nibbled on her ear and Sharpay moaned in ecstasy as Troy hit a soft spot behind her earlobe.

Running her hands through his hair, she let his pants drop to his ankles as Troy lifted her skirt and attempted to take off her thong, his hands fumbling from all the excitement. As he tried to take her undies off, Troy kissed the front of Sharpay's throat and earning another moan. He finally found the waistbands of the damn thong and was about to pull when he felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder and pull him away from Sharpay.

Principal Dave Matsui was walking around the halls of East High when he saw a huge crowd gathered at one of the lockers long after the bell has rung signaling the start of classes. He heard moaning as Ryan Evans brushed past him looking sick. He hurried to the commotion and almost had a heart attack when he saw the two most popular kids getting it on right in the middle of the hall!

Troy looked like some meat deprived predator while his prey looked to be a femme fatale who could blast his brains out if he made even a tinny bit of mistake. Principal Matsui immediately got Troy off Sharpay before they do anymore indecencies. He yelled to the other students to go to their class or else they'd all be in detention. The students vanished quickly.

"And you two," he growled at Troy and Sharpay who didn't seem bothered that the school nor their principal saw them.

"You just bought yourself a one way ticket to detention!" he barked and gestured wildly down the hall.

"I can't believe kids these days…" he muttered to himself as Troy and Sharpay walked hand in hand behind him as he made his way over to the detention room.

"I have a meeting; you have to stay here until I come back." Principal Matsui barked and slammed the door shut behind them. He was halfway down the hall when he realized that he made the most horrible mistake he can make as a principal – leave two horny teenagers in an empty classroom and come back _later_. He rushed back to find the door bolted and moans escaping every crack of the room as the tables and chairs creaked and scratched the tiles.

"Now, where were we?" Troy whispered huskily into her ear, Sharpay giggled and then put her hands on his chest.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked seriously and Troy looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Actually I wanted to ask you out – then confess my deepest darkest secret that I love you." Troy muttered quite lamely but Sharpay rolled her eyes and.

"I'm free until lunchtime today, Bolton, better make it memorable," she snapped and Troy smiled as she started unzipping his pants. Troy smiled to himself – oh he's really going to make it _very_, _very memorable_.

"Oh yeah, and Bolton?" Troy looked up from between her legs. Sharpay had beads of perspiration on her forehead and she sounded out of breath.

"I love you too..."

* * *

Whattya think?!  
PLEASE REVIEW...


End file.
